Truthfully
by gabiesdora
Summary: Finally Fred has to tell George how he truthfully feels; he's been avoiding him for too long now. But how is George going to react? Twincest, Oneshot


He looked at him and knew it was wrong. It was so wrong but he couldn't help it; if he could stop feeling this way he would. But he'd already tried that and it hadn't worked.

He sighed and turned away from the window, facing his dark bedroom that he was supposed to be tidying. He picked up a t-shirt that was lying on the floor and threw it onto the pile of laundry that was accumulating in front of the door. He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, wishing that somehow things were different.

'Fred!' he heard his mother call up to him. 'Come here!'

Fred sighed and pulled himself off of his still unmade bed to see what his mother wanted. He opened his door and jumped at the sight of his twin standing there.

'Jesus, George! What are you doing there?!'

'Well, I was going to come into our bedroom but you opened the door before I could,' George said with a grin.

'Whatever,' Fred said and pushed past him but George grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any further.

'What's wrong?' he said; no longer grinning.

'Nothing,' Fred replied looking down. George looked at him meaningfully and the other boy swallowed; his heart racing.

'Fred! Where are you? Can you come here please!' Their mother called from downstairs.

The twins continued to stare at each other until Fred said with a rasping voice:

'Mum wants me,' and twisted out of his brother grip and jogged downstairs, his heart still racing. Ever since Fred realised how he felt he'd been avoiding George but he had a feeling he wasn't going to just let it go for much longer; George was going to confront him soon and it made Fred nervous. It turned out all Molly wanted him to do was put some laundry on so once he'd done that he went into the garden and sat on the grass to think. It was summer and pleasantly warm outside with flies lazily buzzing about against the setting sun. Free picked at some grass and threw it away, seeing how far he could get it. The Burrow was unusually empty; Ron was staying with Hermione and Ginny had gone to visit Charlie in Romania with Percy so it was only him and George and Molly and Arthur. It was strange but at the moment Fred enjoyed the peace and quiet. Although the lack of people meant that it was indeed harder to avoid George un-noticed. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, he truly did not know what do to.

Fred realised he was in love with his twin about a week before the summer holidays began and he'd been avoiding him ever since. It had been five weeks so far and George had given him his space but Fred knew that wouldn't last much longer. The realisation suddenly just hit him one day and that was when everything made sense to him; why he'd never really been attracted to anyone, why he barely left George's side and why, especially recently, his heart raced every time they touched. So now the problem was what to say when George asked why Fred had been avoiding him. They had never been able to lie to each other successfully and that was the reason Fred was doing it but when it came time to fess up what could he say? If he told George the truth he'd never speak to him again and he would be carted off to St. Mungo's for examination or maybe just thrown out of the house because of the disgust his family would feel towards him. Fred couldn't tell George the truth but he couldn't lie without him knowing and George wouldn't let it drop until he knew why Fred had been avoiding him.

He sighed again in frustration and stood up; the sun had set now and Fred could see the stars. He wished he'd never realised how he felt; he preferred to be in the dark about it, to be ignorant. The time to go to bed came all too soon for Fred as it meant having to see George; the downside of sharing a bedroom and he went inside the quiet house and climbed the creaky stairs to his bedroom door. He sighed once more before pushing open the door and walking reluctantly inside.

'Hi,' he said without even making eye contact with the figure sitting on the bed opposite the door.

'Hey,' George replied without looking up from his book, he seemed to know there was no point.

Fred missed his twin dearly but knew he had to get over this before they could go back to how they used to be; if they ever could. He also knew he was hurting George; every time he blew him off or pretended not to hear him speak, he could see it in his eyes the few times they'd made eye contact this summer. But this way was better, Fred just wished he could tell George why. He changed into his pyjamas, feeling all too self-conscious considering it was only his brother in the room with him, and got into bed, his back to George.

'You're going to bed early,' George observed. Fred replied with only a shrug and heard his twin sigh and could picture clearly George shaking his head with an emotion Fred couldn't quite pinpoint.

''night,' George said softly despite Fred's silence. He bit back tears and couldn't stand not to reply.

'Good night,' he said, barely above a whisper and closed his eyes, praying tomorrow would come slowly and bring a better world with it.

Fred woke with a start, his eyes snapping open. It was still dark inside his room and he wondered what had woken him up. He turned over and saw why he was now awake. George sat on the side of Fred's bed staring at him. Fred sat up and moved as far away from George as he could in his bed, his heart faster then ever. Hw knew that now was the time George would question him and he had to fight the panic rising inside him.

'So, why have you been avoiding me Fred?'

Fred looked down, unable to look at George. Every fiber in his body was shaking with nerves and he still had no idea what he could say to his twin.

'Please Fred; just tell me what I've done,' George said when Fred didn't answer.

'You haven't done anything,' he replied, looking up in shock but quickly looking back down again.

'Then why can't you even look at me?'

Fred heard the hurt and desperation in his brothers voice and felt his heart swell with sadness at what he had been doing to him.

'I can't tell you George,' Fred finally said in a strained voice, still unable to look up. He felt tears welling in his eyes and tried hard not to show George.

'Why not? What could happen? And if I've done nothing wrong than why won't you look at me?'

'I'm so sorry George, it's me not you. And what could happen? Everything.'

'I don't even know why you're sorry. What could you have done to make you not stand to look at me> I don't understand Fred.'

'George, it I tell you you'll hate me an I couldn't stand it if you did. It's better this way.'

George pulled himself closer to Fred and took his hand in his.

'I could never, never hate you Fred. Do you understand that?' George said fiercely.

Fred had to fight the urge to kiss his brother then and there. He tried to move further away from him but he was already pushed against the wall.

'Just tell me.'

'You'll hate me though and I'll feel so ashamed,' Fred whispered.

'No, I won't,' George replied quietly.

Fred knew there was no way out and he knew it didn't matter what George said; George didn't know what Fred was about to tell him.

'if I tell you, don't say anything, okay? Just let me leave and you'll never have to see me again,' Fred said, tears flowing freely now.

'Fred you're scaring me.'

'Just agree. Please.'

George sighed. 'Okay.'

'I think-' Fred began but stopped. He closed his eyes and knew he'd just have to say it. He looked into George's eyes properly for the first time in weeks. 'I'm in love with you.'

George just stared at Fred, a slightly shocked look on his face. Fred looked down, blushing. He felt a great sense of relief; George finally knew. But at the same time a sense of grief: he'd just lost his twin brother. He continued to look down for a few more moments of silence before he couldn't stand it any longer.

'I'll go,' Fred said. He went to slide off of his bed and stand up but before he could George spoke.

'No,' he said in a barely audible whisper, staring at the floor in front of him.

Fred expected to hear anger or disgust in George's voice but he heard neither; there was just shock.

'Truthfully?' George said, looking at Fred for the first time since. Fred couldn't say anything; his tears were flowing more than ever now. He only nodded, biting his lip. George went back to staring at the floor intently, as though he was trying to figure something out.

Fred didn't know what to do. The silence was making him uneasy and it was stretching on for a seemingly impossible length of time. He wanted to run away: run from the shame and judgment but he was frozen to the spot. Also he knew George wouldn't let him leave.

'Say something. Or please just let me go,' Fred said, finally unable to stand it any longer.

George looked up at him and just stared. Fred looked down, uncomfortable and wishing so much that he'd never said anything.

'Fred,' George said, 'Fred, look at me.'

Fred lifted his head.

'I am so happy you said that,' he said expectantly and with a slight smile. Fred just stared at him dumbly; barely believing what he was hearing. How could George be happy? Why would George be happy? Fred could only think of one answer but he wouldn't let himself hope for that; he would just be let down and it would hurt too much. When Fred failed to answer George moved closer to him. Fred once again attempted to edge away but once again found the wall to be in his way. George still moved closer to Fred; slowly moving up the bed towards him. Fred's heart was racing faster than ever as he watched George with scared eyes. He knew he should say something but his mouth was too dry; no words would come out. Before he knew it George's face was right in front of his, his breath tickling Fred's check. His eyes fluttered shut when George traced his fingers softly down Fred's check.

He felt his brothers soft lips on his and pleasure rippled through his body. This was a moment he'd been dreaming about for weeks now and it was better than he could have imagined. He felt George's hands on his face; holding him in place. Fred put his hands on George's hips and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He could barely believe this was happening, he'd never been so happy.

They came apart, panting slightly.

'Truthfully?' Fred asked.

Smiling and biting his lip George just nodded, recognising his own words. He hugged Fred; his fingers tangling themselves into his hair. Fred breathed in his twins sweet smell and held him tighter: never wanting to let go.

'Never leave me,' he whispered into George's ear.

'Never,' was his quiet reply.


End file.
